Rêves
by Shenron67
Summary: Les rêves dont je me suis souvenu au réveil et que j'ai eu l'occasion de noter. Ne cherchez donc pas quelque chose de cohérent là-dedans vu que tout est issu de mon inconscient.
1. Rêve du 24 avril 2010

Au début, j'étais en vacance, l'île était une sorte de Singapour grecque, avec une plage tout autour, et tout le reste une ville. Je me baladais dans celle-ci, malgré le soleil, il ne faisait pas trop chaud en ville. Finalement j'allais sur la plage, là j'y croisais un pote et avec lui je décidais de partir chercher mes parents, manque de pot, ils étaient pratiquement l'opposé de ma position. On a donc marché pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver chez eux, slalomant entre les vacanciers. Une fois là-bas, il y avait une sorte de parc aquatique l'entrée de la ville, et au lieu de bronzer ou profiter de la mer, on y allait et passions la journée. Le soir, on s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude, alors on marchait dans les ruelles sombres lorsque soudain il y eut deux petites filles qui passèrent, on continua sans faire attention à elle quand un groupe de mecs en blanc arriva, ils avaient une tenue qui rappelait celle des marins dans Pokémon RBJ mais n'était pas musclé, ils étaient normaux, comme des personnes pratiquant un peu de sport pour la forme. J'avais déjà fait un rêve similaire, mais j'y étais seul, les types allaient chercher à violer les petites filles, je le savais, je l'ai dit Jonathan et on s'est préparé, on voulait pas agir sans certitude, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les types avaient disparu et s'était retrouvé 100m plus loin devant nous avec les deux fillettes, on a couru et on a commencé à les frapper, mais la plupart du temps, nos coups étaient portés dans le vide comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. à vrai dire, c'était le gros bordel, quelques uns essayaient aussi de nous frapper, mais la plupart nous ignoraient comme si l'on était pas là.

En plein combat, je me retrouvais subitement le lendemain, à la mer, cette fois j'étais dans l'eau, une eau assez étrange puisqu'il y avait des algues bizarres dedans, mais surtout, des sortes de dunes qui sortaient de l'eau et formaient des endroits où aller jusqu'à 100m de la plage. Ensuite, comme dans les vieux jeux où le champ de vision était limité, tout disparu, l'île redevint sauvage et il ne restait qu'une petite cité/village situé au nord-ouest de l'île quand j'étais dans la mer au sud. Je ne saurai dire à quel moment, mais une fille aux cheveux noirs, mi-long, habillée d'une robe courte qui semblait lui coller la peau comme si elle sortait de l'eau (c'est d'où elle était venu en fait), apparu. Les îlots de sable avaient disparu et je me retrouvais dans l'eau, j'avais pied, mais l'eau était subitement plus haute, j'ignore pourquoi. Il s'avérera que la fille était un esprit, un peu comme les mecs en blanc, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me disait, je ne l'entendais pas, mais elle parlait. Vint ensuite une autre fille, puis, j'ignore pourquoi, je me retrouvais nouveau sur l'île, mais tel qu'elle était devenue: sauvage. Je décidais d'abord de me rendre au village qui restait, le reste n'étant plus que ruines et végétation. Là-bas, personne, pourtant il y avait des gens, mais en même temps ils n'y étaient pas, comme des fantômes, mais des fantômes visibles. L'île était comme hantée, j'ignorais où était passé les gens en vacances, j'ignorais qui était ces fantômes, la première fantôme que j'avais rencontré m'avait demandé de l'aide, j'en étais persuadé, je ne savais pas pourquoi ni ce que je devais faire, mais je le savais. Alors je cherchais, découvrant en même temps des lieux étranges, et passant mes nuits, j'ignore pourquoi, dans l'eau, sur le même ilôt inondé, avec les deux filles à mes côtés, je ne pouvais pas les toucher, non pas que c'était physiquement impossible, mais mon corps ne bougeait pas, un peu comme s'il tait paralysé dans l'eau.

Un jour, je remarquais que les deux filles me suivaient discrètement, cette île désormais très bizarre me laissait perplexe et doucement je me demandais comment j'étais arrivé là. C'est ce moment-là que je fus encore téléporté, devant l'île telle qu'elle était mon arrivée, mais elle était en feu, les gens partaient, et moi, j'étais avec cette fille dans l'eau, elle était déjà un esprit, mais je la comprenais lorsqu'elle me disait que c'est à cause des esprits, d'ailleurs les esprits nous attaquaient sur l'îlot, je les frappais mais sans grande efficacité. Nous cherchâmes alors pénétrer la ville, elle me fit passer sous l'eau par un système de canalisation, jusqu'à arriver une sorte de ventilateur qui aspirait l'eau, un des amis de la fille luttait pour ne pas se faire aspirer, la fille le retenait de toutes ses forces, lorsque soudain elle mit son pied dans la machine alors que l'autre allait se faire aspirer avec elle, la machine s'arrêta et ils passèrent, moi non. J'ignore pourquoi. Des esprits arrivèrent à nouveau, leur apparence humaine les rendait étrange, car on s'imagine généralement les esprits comme étant une fumée à la forme peu près fixe, alors que ceux-ci paraissaient très vivant. La fille continua avec son ami et moi, je me retrouvais dans les rues, courir, frappant les esprits que je croisais, j'ignorais pourquoi je courais, peut-être fuyais-je quelque chose, mais une inévitable vérité se trouvait en moi, sans, une nouvelle fois, la connaissance de sa signification. Après, tout devenait flou, au tour de moi il n'y avait plus que ténèbres, flammes et esprits, je n'avais pas peur et je raisonnais encore correctement, aussi, je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait. Etais-je entrain de mourir? De perdre connaissance cause de la fumée? Etait-ce cette vérité qui m'avait rattrapé? Je me remémorais mes derniers souvenirs, cette course infernale dans la rue, qu'elle en était la raison? Il me semblait que la fille m'avait dit de partir, de courir, de fuir, était-ce pour ça? Ca ne me ressemblait pas, sans doute m'avait-elle dit que c'était trop tard pour eux mais peut-être pas trop tard pour moi. Mais je le savais qu'elle avait dit ça pour que je ne la suives pas, pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas de réponses à cela, les bateaux avec des gens dessus s'éloignaient déjà, je ne cherchais même pas à les suivre, me contentant de frapper dans le vide contre ses esprits qui revenaient. Je ne saurais dire si cela à durer longtemps, mais je me retrouva finalement nouveau sur cet îlot engloutit avec cette femme, nous étions seuls, et je ne comprenais toujours rien cette étrange réalité qui ne semblait avoir de sens.


	2. Rêve du 15 juin 2010

Le r ve commence avec moi, un voleur habile l' p e qui court dans un village pour chapper aux gardes, au bout de quelques minutes de course-poursuite, tout devient noir, probablement que j'ai t assom et captur , Lorsque je me r veille en prison, il y a Rapha l, avec qui je suis devenu ami, et un cr tin de paladin. Rapha l lui est un putain de guerrier bien arm , je lui dis que l'on va se faire la malle et pr pare un plan d' vasion.  
>Dans la m me journ e, je dis au cr tin de d foncer la porte et de monter en haut de la tour, c'est ce qu'il fait mais les gardes ne le suivent pas, je passe en deuxi me et y monte aussi. L les gardes charg s de faire le guet se battait avec l'idiot, je lui dis de se mettre au bord, fonce vers lui et le pousse en bas, cet abruti meurt. Les deux gardes sont partis chercher de l'aide par un autre chemin que celui que l'on a prit et je dis Raph de se d p cher. Lorsque il m'a rejoint, les gardes arrivent en masse et en bas il y en a d j quelques uns pour nous attendre, je saute le premier et va chercher le gourdin pourri qu'avait l'idiot mort pr c demment avant de gueuler Raph de sauter parce que j'avais une arme pour lui. Il sauta aussi, je lui donna l'arme, il assome quelques gardes et on se tirait.<p>J'ignore ce qui s'est pass entre temps mais nous tions devenus visiblement des gens importants car nous tions la t te d'une arm e et attaquions une le priori d serte. Rapidement, des hommes d'ombres nous attaquaient et nos armes taient quasi-inefficace, nous tions oblig s de fuir pour le moment. C'est alors que l'on se retrouvait sur une plateforme tr s troite et tr s longue avec un ravin d'un c t et une c te impossible grimper de l'autre c t . L , Raph et moi nous avancions et je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais j'ai fait tomber un de nos soldats en bas (je crois que c' tait pour voir si l'on pouvait survivre). Voyant qu'il tait vivant, on a jet les hommes d'ombres, c' tait assez impressionant, apr s quoi, on a jet notre propre arm e en bas. Raph a failli tre entra n parce que le poids de l'arm e plus les armures avec affaibli le rebord. Ensuite, des renforts sont arriv s...pour eux...sur le plateforme. On a fait une sorte de barrage progressif (en fait c' tait comme les rails d'un train quand on les fait changer de direction) et ils sont tous tomb s en bas. On ne savait pas quoi faire alors en attendant on a bu de l'eau avec du sirop de grenadine, puis en voulant provoquer une baston, on a jet un caillou sur les hommes d'ombres...et a en a tu un. Notre arm e nous acclamait (de gros boulets faut le dire) et on a jet plein de petits cailloux avec du sable et ils sont tous morts. De plus, on voyait au loin sur la plage les rubis que l'on cherchait, alors on a bu un peu d'eau avant d'y aller, et c'est alors qu'une grosse vague a submerg les rubis qui se sont dillu s, et la conclusion a t que c' tait du sirop de grenadine solidifi . <p>


	3. Rêve du 04 mai 2011

Je ne me souviens plus du début, mais avec Joël et David on avait décidé d'aller chez le coiffeur. Au départ y'avait que nous trois qui attendions, j'ignore pourquoi mais on s'est retrouvé à attendre à poil, finalement on est allé dans le salon de coiffure d'en face (qui appartenait la même personne).  
>Le salon d'en face était beaucoup plus grand, là-bas on a squatté un bon moment avant de se retrouver au collège... Sauf que l'on squattait au même endroit qu'au lycée en haut du bâtiment des sciences mais c'était le collège<p>

Squattage en règle puis à un moment donné, pour une raison que j'ignore on a accès à un genre de classement de highscore d'un beat'em all et on décide de participer. Là y'a des zombies/gobelins qui débarquent, on a pas d'armes donc on les explose comme on peut mains nues. Valentin s'était joint à la partie et l'objectif semblait être de pouvoir rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour sortir, on avance, arriver dans les escaliers Joël et Valentin sont éliminés, ils avaient perdu tous leur pv et avaient tout simplement disparu. Là y'a Stéphanie qui débarque mais elle servait à rien (dans le même genre que Sparadrap) parce qu'on perdait presque pas de vies (comme des pros de Streets of Rage et Golden Axe). La première vague d'ennemis passée on a obtenu des compétences, moi j'ai pris des compétences de "duel" et Raph des skills pour attaquer plusieurs ennemis en même temps. On était encore dans le même escalier et la deuxième vague est arrivée...par le haut et le bas. On a décidé alors que Raph les contiendrait pendant que je ferai le tour du bâtiment (en remontant les escaliers) pour les prendre à revers, j'avais vachement moins d'ennemis à combattre mais ils étaient hyper fort (un peu comme des boss de milieu de tableau). Quand enfin j'ai descendu les escaliers de l'autre côté et que je reviens vers Raph y'a une prof qui me stoppe (dans le genre Itoko de School Rumble) qui me dit que y'a qu'une seule personne qui a réussit à atteindre l'escalier 1er-rdc, mais je m'arrête pas plus et je viens t'aider, quand j'arrive y'avait tout juste les deux boss de niveaux qui débarquaient (avec une mini-armée, un truc de fou par rapport à un beat'em all des 90's). Donc tu te faisais la mini-armée et moi les deux gros, Dada-kun a crevé entre temps et Steph sert toujours à rien mais les monstres ne l'attaquent pas (bah oui elle représente 0 danger xD). On avance, escalier suivant, c'est carrément un débarquement: ça vient en masse de partout, on décide de faire comme avant et tant bien que mal je me fraye un passage en prenant quelques coups (Raph aussi d'ailleurs). Cette fois le reste du couloir est vide donc je me dépêche de faire le tour, et là je croise Itoko avec Marine (une fille avec qui je fais du rp) je lui demande de participer parce que c'est elle qui a fait le highscore ultime, elle veut pas alors je la traine mais elle utilise un genre de sort qui me fait changer d'avis. Je te rejoins et on combat, on perd pas mal de vie (et Steph s'est fait avoir, il y avait tellement de monstres qu'ils avaient pas d'autres choix que de la tuer pour gagner de la place). On s'en sort difficilement parce que les monstres ont la faiblesse feu, je possède le skill mais j'arrive pas accéder aux options pour voir c'est quelle touche la touche des skills (les autres skill avaient une touche dédiée). Donc on galère, arrive les boss, on enchaine et en fait la fin a fait un truc genre "même avec toute votre force vous n'auriez rien pu faire", je m'explique: imaginez un truc du genre enchaînement de coup de pieds, vous vous apprêtez à "achever" votre adversaire et là vous vous prenez une énorme attaque dans le dos, vous vous relevez, en frappez un et paf, une grosse boule de feu... IN-GE-RABLE. J'ai juste vu disparaitre Raph et après moi aussi...game over.

Tout a parce que je savais pas c'était quoi la touche "skill" :


	4. Rêve du 30 mai 2011

j' tais un l gume

ensuite je sais pas comment j' tais plus un l gume

j'ai d cid de "reprendre ma vie en main" et j'ai tent de devenir footballeur pro...j'ai t prit l'OL (club le plus riche de France) et l -bas y'avait Chaumy et Feneis qui jouait chez les juniors Oo la coach m'a reproch d' tre venu au 1er entra nement que deux semaines apr s le d but et me croyait pas que j' tais un l gume -o-  
>j'ai mit presque 1h de plus que les autres pour me pr parer et elle m'a reproch de pas avoir d'agenda midi je suis all manger au restaurant au Cerf de Roeschwoog et ensuite je me suis balad avec Mitsuki (une belge, admin sur un forum o je suis) alors qu'on s'entend plut t mal. Au bout d'un moment on faisait du v lo...et moi j' tais assis l'envers sur mon v lo sous pr texte que j'avais mit ma veste l'envers Oo 'fin je me suis mang une passante comme a (pr visible xD)<p>

apr s on marchait dans les champs derri re le stade, au bout d'un moment je lui dis que je l'aime (alors que ce que j'aime c'est l'emmerder tellement elle me gave), ensuite y'a la coach qui regarde vers nous (on est 300m) et elle me gueule: "t'as ton agenda"  
>je m' tais cach derri re Mitsuki mais elle m'a quand m me reconnu et je r ponds: "pas eu le temps!"<br>elle regueule: "tu te fous de moi? t'as d'nouvo 1h de retard et t'as pas t foutu de te chercher un agenda!"

l je me suis alors souvenu que je m'en tais achet un avant d' tre un l gume (le nouveau Pika Edition) et je me suis dit "raaah bordel la flemme de rentrer le chercher"

alors je suis pas rentrer mais je me suis r veill 


End file.
